forbiddensagafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Dotazy
Pokud byste měli nějaký dotaz, na který nenajdete odpověď v ostatních odkazech nebo narazili na nějakou nesrovnalost, můžete napsat sem. Stačí zmáčknout "editovat". '''Nicky' Může mi někdo říct, kde najdu toho pavúčka? Jedovatý pavouk - Bestiář strana 3 sloupec 2 řádka 2? Poslední co mi chybí k 100% dokončení(když nevezmu v potaz final bosse.) ''Jedovatý pavouk je v jeskyni u alchymistické věže (okno nebo dvě před vchodem do ní). Nicky Mimochodem Jorche... zavedla jsem stránku Lokace, už jsou tam všechny vypsané, i když jsem je teprve začala vyplňovat. Mrkni na to. Třeba u Gigarikuse máš vyplněno Malaberd - stoky, ačkoli v lokacích je samostatně uvedeno Stoky pod Malaberdem. Dotaz: Jak mám porazit tu démonku, kterou má Rathanos, mám mistr válečník a S rank. Dokážu porazit ty 3 vojáky, ale nedokážu tu démonku, když na ni zaútočím, tak mi to ubere hp a jí nic. Prosím o radu a předem děkuji. No, tak to bude problém. Myslela jsem, že tenhle BUG je pouze u kategorie zloděj, ale zřejmě je teda i ve válečníkovi. Upozorním na to Rebela, ale moc se mu s tím už dělat nechce. Naposledy mi řekl, že už se k tomu vracet nehodlá a že tam tu chybu nechá. Někomu se to údajně podařilo prolomit s nějakou jinou zbraní, ale je to jen nepotvrzená zpráva. Můžeš zkusit vyměnit zbraň. Jinak, říkám to nerada, regulérně tu démonku neporazíš, je to chyba ve hře. Podařilo se mi to obejít tak, že jsem si vypnula všechny dovednosti kromě Protiútoku a do rychlé volby si dala Lektvar hrdinů. Pak jsem ji nechala na sebe útočit a ona se zničila sama. Je to sice blbý, ale lepší než vzdávat hru před posledním bossem. (Jinak co se týče těch lektvarů, tak v tom ti zase pomůže jiný BUG, který je v tomto případě pro hráče prospěšný - Lektvar hrdinů dropuje Ocelový drak ve staré mučírně. Chyba ve hře způsobuje, že toto monstrum padne po první ráně, protože nemá žádné HP, takže se můžeš zásobit. Pak ho také dropuje Malý Phoenix v Grotě, kterého s S rankem snadno zdoláš.) Rebelův edit : Tento bug bude náhodný a může postihnout jakoukoliv třídu (s jistou % šancí), myslím, že to není classem, ale nějakou kódovou chybkou. Relativně by šel obejít opětovným příchodem za Rathanosem do poslední místnosti. Tedy mít save ještě před savem s bossem a pokud se tohle stane, tak nahrát předchozí save a vejít znovu do místnosti. Příp. zabít ještě nějaké monstrum, apod. Lopolo: kluci kde v tom prvnim meste malbernu nebo jak kde tam sezenu hodne penez a svecenou vodu a jsetne nejakej SAve po zabiti testovaciho subjectu protoze mam kledbu a nemuzu ho znicit Za 25 GP se můžeš komplet vyléčit v cechu lovců, Marone, u pultu (Tam, co fasuješ questy). Také můžeš odpočívat v postelích, v horním patře, ale to nevyléčí kletbu a obnoví jen polovinu SP. A GP můžeš buď nekde najít (truhly, pytle, skříně...), nebo prostě padnou z potvor. Lopolo: diky to jsem zjistil ale nevim jak mam s kledbou znici testovaci subject vzdy me ty 3 hodej do kouta a ja mam save potom pouze od zacatku Hodně peněz nikde neseženeš, budou ti přibývat hlavně díky zabitým nepřátelům. Ti těžší potom dropují Zlatý měšec. Svěcená voda by snad měla být k dostání na tržišti, ale daleko jednodušší je ji vymlátit z kostlivců, najdeš je například hned na kraji starého hřbitova. Co se týče uložení hry, hru nemůžeš uložit během souboje. Můžeš ji uložit před soubojem a pak až po vítězném konci pomocí Save crystalu. Testovací subjekt působí otravu Poison a Venom. Proti oběma tě ochrání Lesní náramek. Jako protijed působí Poison - Bylina, Venom - Bylinná směs nebo univerzální Medicína. Pokud rozklikáš jednotlivé odkazy, najdeš podrobnější informace, které by ti měly pomoct. (Nicky) Lopolo prosim te jaky je číslo tý truhly vedle tech hudebníků v cechu lovců Číslo dostaneš od Hyamy, dívky v kapuci u stolu před truhlou, výměnou za BP (Bonus Point). Lopolo:jsem tu zase ale potřebuju pomoc s démoním okem jo promluvil jsem si s valasem v mystickém lese ze ma rád rennu jo to je ale dojdu do chrámu jsou tam pozorovatele tak sel jsem do prava prošel jsem a byly tam sochy a nic víc tak jsem žel spátky a jsou tam dvěrě a ten nevím co dál Lopolo:jsem tu zase ale potřebuju pomoc s démoním okem jo promluvil jsem si s valasem v mystickém lese ze ma rád rennu jo to je ale dojdu do chrámu jsou tam pozorovatele tak sel jsem do prava prošel jsem a byly tam sochy a nic víc tak jsem žel spátky a jsou tam dvěrě a ten nevím co dál mam splnit všechny ukoly v A ranku a postoupit do S ranku nebo ci Lopolo : nic Kategorie:hele sou naky cheaty nebo neco Kategorie:O žádných nevím a pochybuju, že by existovaly.